Hush now, my baby
by kunoichimistress
Summary: The arrivals of four children are brought out ot the world, watch how Neji, Tenten,Sasuke,Sakura, Shikamaru,Ino, and Hinata and Naruto, live with the joy, struggle, love and humor of raising a child.
1. Arrival One,child to the Prodigy and

Hush, little baby

Chapter 1

Arrival One, Child to the Prodigy and Weapon's Mistress

**Neji and Tenten... at 2:30 in the morning**

An ear piercing scream was heard, he swore the Sand village in the Land of Wind could hear it. Neji was holding Tenten's hand, while her was practically trying to crush it with her bare hands. Tenten was giving birth to her and Neji's first baby and this was no walk in the park, but I'm sure some of you know this.

" Do you have to scream so loudly?" Neji asked, trying to keep himself from going deaf, Tenten looked at him frustrated and in so much ficken' pain " YES!!!!" . They were at home, she wasn't going to make it the hospital, luckily Sakura, Ino, Hinata and everybody else was there to help and Sakura did most of the work, next to Tenten of course.

After a couple hours of excruciating pain and screaming…

" C'mon just a little more, Tenten and… there we go…" Sakura encouraged Tenten, then finally she was done, the baby was born. "It's a boy!" the pink- haired, 19 year old medic-nin stated. A few minutes of rest was all Tenten, needed then she would be ready to hold her baby boy. The child was handed to Neji, I swear the kid was a baby version of his Hyuga father, Dark brown semi black hair, pale soft and adorable skin, and the lavender/supposedly white eyes just about all the members of his fathers side of the family had.

Neji gave the kid his smile, the smile he only gave when he was truly happy, he handed the boy to his mother who sooed her little boy she loved more than her own life. " What should we name him?" His father asked his mother still quite tired, but not enough to ignore her husband and little baby boy. " Y'know since he looks so much lke you, we should give him a name that resembles yours" she received a look from her love that said ' not a bad idea' " how about" and together they decided on the child's name "Jin, that's his name Jin Hyuga".

**Hope you liked it! I will update as soon as possible! The chapters will hopefully get longer as the chapters add up. PLZ. Review, I would really enjoy it!**


	2. Child to the Former Avenger and Current

Hush Now, My Baby

Chapter 2

Child to the Former Avenger and Current Cherry Blossom

**A Week Later With Sasuke and Sakura at 1:00 A.M. …**

Sasuke bolted up " huh, wah- what happened" he muttered sleepily after hearing an incredibly loud scream from downstairs, a scream loud enough for them to hear her in lightning country. " SASUKE!!!" Sasuke ran downstairs as if his he was being chased by a mad cow. " What is it Sakura!?" Sakura was rubbing her stomach while holding on to the counter.

" Sasuke, the baby's coming! We got to go!" Sasuke quickly got himself and Sakura into coats as fast as possible and left in a hurry.

**At the hospital…**

Sakura was trying, keyword: **trying** , to stay calm, it was working, barely though. After a couple hours of trying to stay calm, she just started to scream and grunt "SASUKE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Sasuke looked at her while she was crushing his hand "my fault?! How is this my fault!" she looked back " I DON'T KNOW! ITS JUST IS!!". He just rolled his eyes, but stopped when she let go of his hand and pulled his hair " ow!ow!ow! Sakura! Flower! Let Go!" Sasuke tried to flatter her into letting go. It didn't work until an hour later.

**5: 00 in the morning**

"Ahh…Here it is … your new baby boy" Tsunadae had aided in giving birth to her child. She handed the child carefully to the mother. "So what's his name?" Tsunadae asked quietly and gently so not to irritate Sakura and the baby in their state. Sakura looked up at Sasuke " Sasuke, y'know he looks so much like you and reminds me of you when you were younger, so how about Genzai?" Sasuke put on a thoughtful face " hmmm… Genzai Uchiha … has a nice ring to it… welcome to the Uchiha Clan my son" Sasuke lightly rubbed his hand on the child's head and then kissed Sakura on her soft cheek.

" Yeah, welcome" she whispered to him as he was sleeping in her arms.


	3. Child to the Genius and the BlueEyed

Hush Now,My Baby

Chapter 3

Child to the Genius and the Blue-Eyed Beauty

**5** **days later,3:00 a.m. …**

Shikamaru shifted in his bed as Ino right next to him, tapped on his shoulder for the millionth time. " What is it?! He was really annoyed " the baby's coming!" Ino whispered into his ear, Shikamaru yawned and shifted again " oh… is that all…" his eyes snapped open " WHAT?!!? WE GOTTO GO!!" he bolted up and quickly got out of bed, helped Ino out of bed and quickly headed for the hospital.

**At the hospital…**

Sakura was present again and so were the others, Ino was breathing hard and trying to be strong, after a while she just let herself scream like crazy, while shaking Shikamaru senseless with her free hand, the other one was holding the bed rail. " IIIIINNNOOOO…. SSSTTOOOPPP SSSHHHAAAKKIIINNGGG MMMEEE!!" Shika AKA Shikamaru managed to throw out of his mouth " DEAL WITH IT!!!" she creamed at him in pain.

**A few hours later…**

"Okay Ino, doin' a good job, any second now and ………. we got a boy!" Sakura exclaimed happily. " (raspy-like breath) Now… just( raspy breath) let me take a minute here to ( gulp, breath) to gain back my sanity back ( gulp) and I'm good to go" Ino said with some difficulty, exhausted.

The baby boy was handed to the father " he's so… at peace…" that was all Shikamaru could say … he was so happy he was speachless. A few minutes later Ino took hold of the baby very gently " he looks so much like you and from what I can see as lazy as you" Ino chuckled at her little one " Whats his name?" Sakura asked, Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, then at Sakura " Shikaru Nara" both said at once.


	4. Child to the Kyuubi Guardian and Hyuga L

Hush Now, My Baby

Chapter 4

Child to the Kyuubi Guardian and Hyuga Lily

**1 Week Later 12:00 a.m….**

Naruto was downstairs eating a bowl of Fried Noodles (Amazing… it's not Ramen…),

"NARUTO!" he stopped eating and went upstairs to see what Hinata, yes Hinata, wanted. When he got upstairs she was sitting on the bed clutching her stomach, " I'll get the coats!" he figured it out already, quickly grabbed the coats and hurriedly headed for the hospital, but she couldn't move very much, without felling quite some pain so instead, he called Sakura and Tsunadae, they informed everybody else.

When Sakura and Tsunadae arrived, all the girls were there and even the guys. "Thanks everybody…" Naruto sighed "No problem" Sakura assured. Hinata yelped in pain, Sakura then turned her attention to Hinata. Hinata was strong, but even she was screaming so loud that the Rain Village could hear her.

**A few hours of screaming and pain later…**

"C'mon Hinata… your just about done… and …. Finally! You have the First girl!!" Sakura told them quite happy, that they had a girl instead of another boy. Hinata closed her eyes for a couple minutes, the new beautiful baby girl was given to the caring and gentle.

" She's beautiful " a couple tears filled his eyes, for this was the first **blood related** family he had ever had. He let Hinata hold her, but while she was holding her, a small pure light appeared in front of them and the face of a light goldish – tan fox appeared, gentle narrow eyes and a wise appearance. " I bestow my guidance upon her, the rest will be known in time…" was all her caring, wise feminine voice said, the light went towards the baby and faded into her body.

Naruto was calm " as she said, we will know in time" Hinata looked at the baby " the baby looks like me, but seems to have your attitude" the baby giggled happily in her sleep " two names joined, your name will be … Nirata… Nirata Hyuga" Both Naruto and Hinata finally said as they gently touched her head and presented her name.


	5. At Home Meeting

Hush Now, My baby

Chapter 6

At Home Meeting

**Tenten at Home…**

Tenten sat on her couch with baby Jin in her arms, she was letting him play with her fingers she was holding above his head. Neji was spending some time with the other guys as an agreement between them and the new mommies. The girls would spend time together, while the guys hang out at Kibas house, Yakumo, yes Yakumo.( I know ,I'm sorry to all you Kiba fans and Yakumo haters, but I needed someone to be Kiba's wife and I said, I should just use Yakumo, I really liked her, but y'know if you want to make them a couple, be my guest, Yakumo is from episodes 203-207) was going to spend time with the girls at Tenten's house as well with her son,Kokoro .

Kibas was a father as well, Temari was a mother also in the sand village.

**At Tentens House…**

" Hey everybody!" Tenten greeted them with a familiar smile, present was Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Yakumo.

When everybody got into the house and was settled they started to chat about numerous things, mostly about Tenten's amazing house.

" Oh Chit!" Nirata cutely said out of nowhere, Hinata looked at her shocked " What did you say sweety?" Nirata said it again to her mother, this tine her little baby body bouced " Oh Chit!". Well this should be interesting.

**Authors Note: I know,Iknoe, it was very short, but I will make the next one longer. Please read and Review,PLLLLLEEEESSSEEE!!! **


End file.
